


Different direction

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Drama, Fluff, Humor, Romance, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 16:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: It's somewhat similar to 'Brian Did What' but i took it further. Brian met Justin in Italy and got married (not legally!) within a week. Brian learns that there is such a thing as love and there is the right guy for him. There's more to Justin than meets the eye, but will Brian hurt over learning the difference between them, or will love ultimately conquer all?





	Different direction

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I know I'm suppose to work on my other stories, but after reading 'Brian did what' i just couldn't get the idea out of my head. Kisses for those that give me reviews!!!  


* * *

“Marry me,” a husky voice whispered serenely in Justin’s ears. The blonde looked up abruptly, staring at the beautiful hazel eyes he’d come to love to see every morning when he awoke since he came here.

 

“Brian, are you sure? We just met.” Brian gazed upon the blue eyes that seem to shine when they set on him. “I don’t know much about you and vice versa,”

 

“I’ve been here a week and you know how many gorgeous men are here, and even when I’m with them I can’t stop thinking about you.” It the most honest confession Brian had ever made. Italy had been his destination for a much-needed vacation, but when he met the stunning young man, he couldn’t resist. 

 

They fuck, talked about nothing important; nothing about each other, they went for dinners and walks, it was the end of Brian’s vacation and he suddenly couldn’t bare the thought of not seeing Justin ever again.

 

So he decided to do something he swore he never would. Marry someone. 

 

Now, watching Justin contemplating his bold move, he thought to himself that maybe it was stupid to expect so much from someone you just met when the person who gave birth to you couldn’t love you enough to care.

 

“Let’s do it. Lets get married,”

 

Then again, people surprise him everyday.

 

“Are you sure? I mean did you think about it? You’ll have to move Justin. Move from Italy.” Brian spoke slowly, giving time for Justin to decline his offer.

 

Justin raised an eyebrow. “Did you think I lived in Italy?” It wasn’t an uneducated guess. Justin knew everything there is to know about Italy. He even spoke the language. Since he’d been staying in Brian’s Suite ever since they met, Brian assumed Justin lived here.

 

“Don’t you?”

 

“No. I travel a lot. Never stayed long in one place.”

 

“Okay. If we’re getting married, we’re gonna have to know some things about each other.”

 

“I know a lot about you already,” Justin slipped his hand under the covers and played with the older man’s cock.

 

“Not like that.” Brian removed the hand that felt so warm on his crotch. “Okay, so what’s you’re last name?” 

 

They really didn’t talk about anything important. They wanted to keep it impersonal so when they went their separate ways, it wouldn’t be complicated.

 

Justin laughed. It was hilarious to him that a couple about to get married don’t even know each other’s last names. “Taylor. And you?” 

 

“Kinney. Nice to meet you Justin Taylor.” Brian playfully extended his hand for a shake, but Justin intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of his lover’s hand.

 

“Trust me Brian Kinney; it’s been _my absolute_ pleasure.” The blonde purred.

 

The hard on Brian was sporting got harder. Another thing why he’s marrying this man. He’s the only one that matches his own sexual appetite. “Fuck, Justin. We’re supposed to get personal with each other.”

 

Justin smirked. “What says personal better than your beautiful cock in my mouth? It’s as personal as it gets.” He said with a very serious face, making Brian laugh.

 

Brian laughs now. It’s new, it’s exciting. He wonders why he hadn’t done it before. Of course he didn’t have a reason to. Until now.

 

Who was Brian to turn down a cock hungry twink? 

  

***

 

Brian left Justin in his room and went to the most expensive jewelry story in Italy. He looked around and finally stopped at something that caught his eye. 

 

It was beautiful. Like the person he was buying it for. Looking at it, everything reminds him of Justin. The shine, the sparkle, the sapphire. He had it inscribed. _‘I don’t know you, but I have the rest of my life to find out-Brian_ ’  

 

A ring would be more appropriate, but he wasn’t a conventional guy, and their marriage wasn’t conventional either. It’s not bound by law, but by what they feel for each other.

  

***

 

Brian wanted to go out for dinner, but Justin insisted on cooking. He opened the door and was overwhelmed with the smell of delicious. He came into the kitchen and Justin was sitting on a counter with a magazine in his hands. “Hey” Brian came closer to the blonde and gave him a peck on the lips. “What are you cooking?”

 

Justin pulled on Brian’s collar, not permitting the short kiss as a valid hello. He wraps his legs around Brian’s waist and kissed him, sucking on the brunette’s tongue. “That’s how we say hello from now on, got it?” Brian nodded. “I’m making chicken surprise”

 

“What’s the surprise?”

 

“If it doesn’t burn, it’ll be a surprise.”

 

Brian laughed. He kissed the top of blonde hair and went to take a shower. With hot water pounding on his back, Brian was thinking about how he was going to give Justin his earlier purchase and how the blonde was going to react when he tell him that their marriage wouldn’t be a legal one.

 

Justin set the table and waited for his future husband to come to dinner. He was nervous. He had went out to get something for Brian, and he wasn’t sure how he’ll react to it. Well, one way to find out, right?

 

They had their dinner and desert, Brian had complimented Justin on the meal he made. It was scrumptious. They were talking again and Brian was surprised when Justin took out a velvet box and placed it on the table in front of him. He looked at the box and then to the blue eyes eyeing him. “Well, aren’t you gonna open it?”

 

Brian swallowed a gulp and his hand opened the offending box. It looked like a ring box. He really didn’t want to wear a ring. When he opened it, he was pleasantly surprised. It was a chain, with an army collar on it. White gold of course. The inscription says, ‘ _Love isn’t what I feel; for my true feelings for you transcend that-Justin’_

 

Justin stood from his chair and bent down by Brian. He took the chain from the speechless man and put it around his neck. He specifically made the chain long, so it could be tucked inside the shirt. And he did just that.  “There. That way, it’s a secret.” He smiled brightly.

 

Brian looked down and found no trace of the chain. He gazed into the dancing blue eyes. “Best secret I ever have to keep.”  They share a kiss. It wasn’t passionate like all the others had been for the past week. This one was love. Or more than that.

 

“Now, _I_ have something for you.” He took the velvet box that had been poking him since dinner started and handed it to Justin.

 

Justin opened it gingerly and gasped softly when a watch came in sight. It was beautiful. Made just for him. It was black with a sapphire watch face. On his pale skin, it was just too perfect. “Brian, it’s gorgeous.”

 

“Why I bought it.” Brian shrugged lazily. He hated when people acknowledge his generosity. It made him uncomfortable and it gave them basis to expect something of him. 

 

Somehow Justin didn’t do that. For a man he just met, the blonde seemed to know how to react around him, making him completely comfortable in his presence. Like he was hanging out with Mikey, or even Linds. 

 

“Brian, where do you live?”

 

A reasonable question since he’s to move there. “Pittsburgh,”

 

Justin’s face fell slightly. Pittsburgh. His home before… well, just before. Brian saw Justin’s expression change from playfully happy to depressively sad before changing back. “What’s wrong with Pittsburgh?” 

 

“I used to live there. Not all good memories.”

 

“I had some pretty fucked up memories myself. Still my home though.”

 

“Maybe we’ll tell each other about it someday.” Justin smiled.

 

“Maybe we will,”

 

“This is getting depressing and it’s our wedding night!” Justin made a mock pout.

 

“So we’re on the same page about not getting legally married?” Brian asked hesitantly. He knew he wanted to marry Justin, just not the conventional way.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I think that a marriage certificate is for the man to lock the wife down and for the wife to get half his money. If we don’t want to be together then we won’t be. Life’s hard enough without complicating it further with legal papers.” Justin spoke while he put away the dishes. 

 

Brian kept his lips closed and his ears out. He really found someone just for him. 

 

Wait till Debbie hears.

 

Justin joined Brian in the living room, bringing strawberries and whipped cream with him. “So, do you, Brian Kinney, take Justin Taylor, to be your partner, to have and to hold, for better for worse, in sickness and in health?” Justin dipped a ripe strawberry in the whipped cream and placed it at Brian’s eager lips.

 

Brian took a large chunk out of the juicy fruit, sucking on Justin’s fingers while he’s at it. “I do. And do you, Justin Taylor, take Brian Kinney, to be your partner, to have and to hold, for better for worse, in sickness and in health?” Brian noticed there was no ‘till death parts us’ in the vows. Just the way he liked it. Death wasn’t the only thing that could part them. And not even death could part them if they didn’t want to be parted.   

 

“I do.”

 

“With the power invested in me, I now pronounce you fucked. Without lube.” Justin laughed at his husband’s antics. “What were you thinking, marrying a guy like me?”

 

“Luckily, I don’t know much about you to make any judgment.”     

 

“I wouldn’t call it luck just yet.”

 

“I meant lucky for _you_ ,” Justin smiled mischievously at the brunette.


End file.
